A Half-Blood life
by TeamLeoFovevr3
Summary: Myra had no idea how it happened, but it was clear: she was in the world of a half blood. Plz Read! I will update soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so plz review! Here we go!**

**Myra**

I didn't know what was wrong with me. Everyone tried to pretend that there was nothing wrong with me.

But I knew better than to trust them.

It had been over a month ago, but I still remember it like it was yesterday.

I had NO IDEA how it napped so quickly, but I knew one thing was clear: I would never forget what happened that day.

I sighed and held my head in my hands. _Why would she_ _do that to me?_ I thought. _My best friend..._

Look, when I tell you this, don't freak out or run from the room. It could happen to you. Don't even gasp. You must promise aloud. Good.

* * *

Last month, my friend and I were at a wilderness camp in Long Island. It was for girls only, and I met my friend Annabeth there. Strangely, she always was watching for something. I just thought she was weird at first, but boy was I wrong.

There was another girl there named Jess that really ticked me off. She was always hard on me and I said nothing.

But one day, she went too far.

We were going to a beach near a strawberry field place, and Annabeth got really exited to see the fields as soon as possible. I looked at her on the bus and she took out a picture of her boyfriend who looked Ok to me.

I nudged her and she looked up, her gray eyes staring at me with an intense gaze.

"Yes?"

I shifted and said "Umm isn't that our tour guide?"

She looked at the picture and sighed "Yup. He liv... I mean works here. Come on, we're here."

I looked at her and she got up quickly, avoiding my eyes. _What the...?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Myra**

I stepped outside and caught the scent of sea air. I smiled and followed Annabeth to the fields. Suddenly she turned around and glared at something behind me. _Jess._

She smirked at Annabeth for a second and then looked at me.

"Oh hi My! Didn't notice you there. Yet again, who can? You're too scared to stand up for yourself. I see you're sneaking off. Not the best idea for a little..."

"JESS STOP. Go pick on you're boyfriend. He will be glad to see your ugly face." Annabeth said defensively.

"Make me, Half-Blood loser!" And with that, she transformed into a huge black dog snarling at us.

"Ιερά Άδη! Μια Hellhound!" Annabeth said. Then, I heard a boy yelling for her.

She dashed off, cursed in some language, then spun around and ran to me.

I looked up at the 'hellhound' and saw fire in its eyes. I fell to the ground and my eyes slowly closed. The last thing I saw was a boy with sea green eyes attack the hellhound with a pen sword.

What kind of place is this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth**

After 'Jess' was taken care of I hugged Percy and kissed him.

"Good timing seaweed brain" I said after we broke away "that demigod was toast if you hadn't come in."

"Well, I do have a pretty awesome girlfriend that takes care of me." He said with a smile.

I looked at Myra, suddenly seriously concerned. "She needs get get to camp. Soon."

Percy and I lifted her up and carried her to the infirmary.

* * *

**Myra**

I woke up with a foggy head and looked at a calendar. I noticed it had been a month and I sat up with a headache. _Where was I? How did I get here? Where's Annabeth?_

I groaned and looked around. I was on a bed in a infirmary. Annabeth came into the room and stared at me with her eyes, then hugged me.

"I almost thought you were dead!" she said choking back tears. "Are you ok?

"Well, I could be better. But what happened? Is Jess really a monster? Was that your boyfriend? Where am I?" I quickly stammered.

As Annabeth explained what happened, I noticed a boy that came into the room. He had curly brown hair, a tool belt, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful face, and a mischievous smile.

He looked at me and I smiled at him.

"Helloo there miss. Annabeth, who's this girl?" He said looking at me and throwing in a wink.

She rolled her eyes and said "Leo, meet Myra. Myra, this is Leo."

He smiled at me and asked her something in amother language.

Annabeth glared and said "No Leo, she doesn't have a boyfriend."

* * *

Leo showed me around camp. We stopped at each cabin and met the leaders of each cabin. At the Hephaestus cabin, Leo stopped and offered me to come by any time I needed or wanted to. I giggled and he stared at me with a smile on his face.

"Umm Myra?" He said cautiously.

"Yeah? I said turning to him.

"Umm would you... Like to... Go out with me?"

I looked at him and I giggled. "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Leo**

When she said yes, I thought she was kidding. She giggled and looked into my eyes. I saw something, and it made me happy. She wasn't determined, but she was not an Aphrodite chica. She leaned in and kissed me.

"Hey Leo! I need you to do somethi..." The voice faltered as Percy came into view. "Umm I don't know what to say. Wait, can I tell Annabeth?"

We broke away and she turned to me. She gave me a look that told me to chose quickly. I cleared my throat and replied, "Yeah, sure. Teal Annabeth if you want. In fact, tell Jason and Piper too. Just that I'ma dating a cute chica, not who she is."

Myra nodded in agreement. "That sounds best." She hugged me.

Percy took off and I knew we wouldn't have much more alone time.

* * *

**Leo**

They came in ten minutes. I had just said bye to Myra, then they knocked on my door.

"Leo! Let us in!" said Piper.

"Open up!" Yelled Annabeth.

"I can bust this door down if I want to!" Which no doubt was Jason.

I walked over and opened the door. They ran in and pinned me down. "Yes?"

"Who... Are... You... Dating?!" They said

"A gentleman never kisses and tells" I said with a smile. "Besides, she already left, so if you really want to meet her then I could call her and tell her to come back."

"YES!" They all said at once.

* * *

**Myra**

After Leo texted me, I came over as quick as possible. I found them at the dinning pavilion.

"There's my chica! How are you?" Leo said, coming over to hug me.

"Easy Leo, we are still waiting for that girlfriend of yours." Annabeth said.

"Um Annabeth, this is my compañera. My chica. My GIRLFRIEND." Leo said, hugging me tight. "Right Myra?"

I showed a shy smile and nodded. Annabeth looked at me in disbelief. Piper sqealed and hugged us. Jason looked at me and Leo and nodded. We kissed and Piper got hysterical. Jason smiled and hugged her. Percy walked up and put himself next to Annabeth and hugged her.

"Ok, but now we have to tell camp." Annabeth said

Leo looked at me and nodded. I smiled and kissed him once more. "That's enough for today."

"Awwwww" he said.

We all laughed and went to the campfire while Piper told everyone. She came back at around dinner and we all headed off. I sat at the undetermined table and ate. The pizza was good, and the ginger ale was great. After dinner, we went and roasted marshmallows with everyone. Leo sat beside me and all the Aphrodite kids were gossiping. We sang songs.

In the middle of a song, they stoped. They looked at me and gasped. I heard Leo say "Dang, you are one smart chica. Annabeth, say hi to your sis."


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth**

I still couldn't believe they were dating. As I showed My to the cabin, thoughts were spinning in my head. _What happened? Who asked who out? Why would she say yes?_ I decided to ask at lunch tomorrow. I showed Myra her bed and she fell asleep. I smiled and settled in, looking to see the other campers already sleeping.

* * *

**Myra**

I woke up with another muddled head. I instantly got up and went to breakfast. The campers were eating, so I sat at the edge of the table. Annabeth showed me my schedule and then asked me about me and Leo.

"So who asked who? You or Leo?" She said focused on her pancakes.

"Umm Leo asked me, then I said yes. There's something about him I couldn't refuse." I answered.

"Hmm. Kind of like me and Percy. He took me to the bottom of a lake, formed an air bubble, then kissed me. We didn't come up for a while." She said pouring her syrup.

I stared at her and then started eating. Nothing beats a donut and hot chocolate. I caught Leo's eye and he winked. '_you can be so cute.' _he mouthed.

I smiled and continued dipping my donut into my drink. After a few bites, I walked off and ran into Percy. He looked at me with confusion then continued.

_I can't wait till free time. _I thought.

* * *

**Leo**

After what seemed like forever, free time finally came.

I was standing outside of the Aphrodite cabin, waiting for Myra to come out. A Dance was announced a few hours ago, and I wanted to have Myra as my date. I told her to meet at the back of her cabin, but the Aphrodite kids overheard and decided to 'doll' her up. The girls even wrestled me into a bow-tie.

I heard a giggle and out she came in a short skirt and a tank top, wearing eye shadow and mascara. The girls were looking at us and smiling. Piper nodded and they left, pileing inside their cabin. A few eyes were poking out of the windows, but I rolled my eyes.

"I'm ready." She said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Leo**

I took Myra to the beach. We sat down on the rocks and she stared off at something. I cleared my throat and started to tell her about the dance.

"Umm Myra? Since we started dating, there's been a question I want to ask you. Well, you see..."

She laughed."You can ask me anything, fire boy."

"Ok, there's a dance coming up, and well..."

"If you want me to go with you, the answer is yes." She said, moving closer and holding my hand.

"Well, that's basically it. Yes."

"I'll need a hour with the girls, though. Kay? We will meet you at the dance."

I nodded and she put her head in my lap. We sat there, me stroking her hair and her gazing into my eyes. Gods I love her.

* * *

I sat with The guys at the dance, wearing a suit and tie with flames on it. Percy, Frank, Jason, and Nico were there, waiting for our dates. Nico took Clarisse to the dance, which surprised us all. We sat there waiting. Finally, we heard footsteps and giggling.

Annabeth came first, wearing a white satin dress with flecks of bronze all over it, and her hair braided. Percy's jaw dropped open and she kissed him. They stood up and waited.

Then Piper came, and she wore a pink short dress with her hair in curls and glittery. Jason stood up, his eyes wide. She laughed and waited with Annabeth and Percy.

Hazel came, wearing a gold dress that was long and flowing flecks of green were in her eyeshadow. Frank straitened his tie and took her to the others.

Then Nico stood up, his head tilted. Clarisse came out and SHE was wearing a dress with long sleeves and died red. Nico took her to the others. THAT LEFT MYRA AND ME.

She came out, wearing a sleeveless dress that was a dazzling orange, flames rose from the bottom of her dress, and red sparkles were weaved into her hair. She had red and orange makeup on, and she looked liked she was fire. I stood and gave her a rose, which was red. She laughed and took it, standing next to me.

"We look good." The girls said, "Lets go!"


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! SORRY I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY LATLEY WITH CAMP. I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

* * *

**LEO**

****I couldn't stop. She was too beautiful. For a split second I thought I could hold it, wait until we were alone. Aphrodite took over, and I kissed Myra. She looked alarmed, then relaxed. She pulled away and smiled.

"Later" she whispered.

I nodded and led her to the others. The girls stifled laughs and went to the dance, the guys following.

We got to the dance, and I saw all my buds. I received looks and stares. Myra blushed and looked at the floor, taking my hand. I looked into her eyes and saw something I didn't recognize. Myra looked away and hit the dance floor with the other girls.

I joined the guys by the food tables, and we ate some food, danced, ate, danced.

The girls were mostly dancing, but they joined us once in a while. the dessert came out, and I shared some chocolate cake with Myra.

"Best dance ever!" She laughed.

I smiled. "Hey, in a few minutes want to go somewhere else? Alone?"

She looked at me, a smile on her face, then nodded.

* * *

Finally, she pulled me away and we went to the beach.

We sat on the sand and held hands. Soon enough, her head was in my lap and we were gazing at each other. She smiled and kissed me.

When she pulled away, I saw it in her eyes again. It was strange, not like what a human should have. It was... animal like.

She looked at me, concerned. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing"

She sat up, then looked at the stars. She looked with wonder, and I saw it again in her eyes.

I smiled and put my arm around her. She looked at me then smiled. We kissed for a long time. Then we pulled away and I realized the look in her eyes. It was an animal spirit. A wolf spirit.

Then I heard voices and the spirit faded. She turned her head and I followed her eyes. I saw Annabeth and Percy staring at us. We all exchanged glances then burst into laughter.

"Were you spying on us?" I said after I caught my breath.

"Yeah" Percy said. Annabeth nodded, and Myra blushed.

"What did you see?"

"Not much. Kissing, bla bla bla."

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Myra. Her eyes were glowing, and then she flickered as a wolf and passed out.

"Myra! What the Hades is going on?!" I shouted. I picked her up and took her to the Infirmary with Annabeth and Percy following.


	8. Chapter 8

**MYRA**

I looked around, and realized I was in the infirmary again. I sat up and rubbed my head. I could only remember a few things from last night. 'dance... Leo... beach... WOLVES.' I took a sip or nectar from a cup beside my bed. The taste made me think of wolves, so I put the glass down.

For a second, I had the instinct to sleep again, but I sat up and looked around. I felt surprisingly strong, and ready for action. I jumped off the bed and walked to the door. I could hear voices, and I started to eavesdrop.

"Chiron, please let me see her? I can't sit around anymore." A voice said.

"No. For the fifth time, she needs rest Leo. Don't rush her healing." Chiron said.

Leo sighed and Chiron said slowly, "I'll check on her for you though."

I heard footsteps and stood in front of the bed. The door creaked open, and Chiron looked at me, eyes wide. "How long were you awake?"

"Not that long. But I kinda heard you." I replied.

Chiron turned and muttered something. Leo burst in and tackled me with a bear hug and a kiss. I pulled away finally and I heard the wolves again. My hands went to my head and my knees buckled. Leo caught my fall and put me on the bed. He looked concerned, and I put on a faint smile.

"I'm ok. It's just the wolves are loud. Nothing else." I said.

"Wolves? I don't hear any wolves. Or dogs. Or any animals exempt Chiron." Leo said, looking around.

"Really? Hmm. I can hear them. Wait, it's fading." I announced. "It's gone now."

Chiron looked concerned. "Follow me. We need to go to the campfire."

I nodded and leaped off the bed, at the door in seconds. They stared at me, and I shrugged. "Like I said, it's just the wolves. I'm not hurt or weak."

Chiron nodded. We reached the campfire soon after. There we met a woman with almond eyes, caramel hair, and a warm spirit. She was a goddess. We bowed to her, and I heard the wolves as I got closer to her. She smiled at me, and the wolves were louder.

"Lady Hestia, sorry to bother you but do you know this child?" Chiron said politely. She looked at me and nodded.

"Myra, it's been so long, how are you?" Hestia said, gesturing for me to sit next to her. I sat down and she said to me "have you discovered your power child?"

I stared at her the shook my head. "What power?"

"What a pity. Oh! You do, you just don't realize it. Great." She said, looking at the fire.

Chiron stepped up and then sat down, into wheelchair form. "What is her power, Miss?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hestia**

I looked at Chiron and sighed. "Myra has a blessing from another goddess. But the goddess is not our kind, she is the goddess of the wolves. Her name is Lady Nara, and she was once a good friend of Artemis. They had a fight and Artemis won, thus gaining the huntress' timber wolves. "

I took a breath."But Lady Nara still has control over all other wolves, and she is a Nature goddess. Not Greek though. She has blessed Myra, and now she has the power of Nara in her. Athena was furious when she found out, but could do nothing but cloud Myra's mind so she can't make contact with Nara, but the fog is now fading." Here, look into the flames, I will summon an image of her in wolf form and natural form."

I looked into the flames and concentrated. I could hear Artemis saying a few curses, but i ignored it. Then I saw an image of Nara and brought it forth.

First, wolf form.

Then, after a while, I showed them natural form.

I heard a few gasps and the image faded when I opened my eyes. Myra was wide eyed, and Chiron had a serious look on his face. Leo was wide mouthed, and I gave them one of my serious looks. "That, is Lady Nara."

All of a sudden, I heard a arrow being pulled back. "Duck!" I yelled. A arrow went just over my head. A silver arrow. Artemis. I turned around and found her standing, hands on her hips, a scowl on her face. I gulped.

"Why did you summon an image of jerk?!" She thundered. I looked her in the eye, then pointed at Myra.

She looked past me, and stepped forward. Myra got up, then saw Artemis and stopped in her tracks. Her eyes glowed then she growled, shook her head and stuttered an apology for growling. Artemis didn't look happy.

"Umm Art... you... can't hurt her. Nara has.. " I stammered

"Don't mention her name!" Artemis shouted. She snapped her fingers, and two timber wolves appeared. They looked strait at Myra.

Myra's eyes glowed again, and she turned into a gray wolf. She growled, and the wolves had a confused look on their faces.

Then Myra spoke, and she had a voice like nails. "Tell Athena they the fog has cleared, and Nara can take host of Kera's body in wolf form now. I am plotting my revenge on you, Artemis..."

Then, Myra turned back, and she was barely conscious.

"Who is Kera?" Leo said.

Chiron, Artemis, and I all spoke at once. "Myra."


End file.
